


To walk amongst past warriors

by Siren_blood



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fights, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_blood/pseuds/Siren_blood
Summary: The red vines had taken over the SMP much faster than expected. There was no chance to even do anything about it before everyone was under its control.After years of the vines taking over even more land, how would it react when plans suddenly stop going smoothly, something fighting back against it.Defying the egg....Alternate universe, because I really like the egg plot but I feel it sometimes gets ignored and there is definitely a lot more that can be done with it !!Hope you enjoy !I intend to write more chapters if this does well!Please be aware not all characters are canon, canon characters are under the eggs influence! I added a few non canon characters just so the story would continue to run smoothly :) !!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	To walk amongst past warriors

_It had been years.._

  


  


_The self proclaimed kingdom of DreamSMP and its many factions had fallen. The first victims of the ruthless red vines that took control of them, ploughing through the population and quickly overtaking them. Sweeping over the entire nation like a tsunami._

  


  


_Using their own flaws, morals and attachments against them._

  


  


_The red vines flourished, the citizens so broken from wars and infighting that they could not fight for control. Soon, even the Holy lands succumbed to the growing jungle of red._

  


  


_Yet the people never seemed to die, they disappeared without a trace, leaving towering buildings, advanced mechanisms, shops, homes and records of their life behind. Many of which were soon swallowed by the growing crimson vines, ever hungry.. never satisfied._

  


  


_There had been numerous mentions of sightings of these people. Dressed in crimson, deep reds, as if drenched in blood. Not one with their own minds, searching for another victim to send to the vines._

  


  


_The lands around the kingdom were quickly evacuated, the growing of the vines slowed, no longer having prey to feed upon and turn to nothing more than an empty shell._

  


  


_The kingdom was quickly forgotten, old structures crumbled, left to rot within the mysterious vines. Where they came from was lost within the depths of the kingdom's records. Adventurers with little to no brains, ventured into the red jungle in search for riches and stories to tell._

  


  


_The vines grew each time, reaching their long tendrils out in search for another soul._

  


  


_They didn't return. They never did._

  


  


  


_No one was foolish enough to search for them._

  


  


* * *

  


  


  


It was a safe place.

  


  


Her hide away from the world, somewhere she could call home. 

  


  


It did become a chore to go trade.. all villages and small towns journeys away from her house hidden within the trees.

  


  


She had a flourishing farm, a herd of sheep and cows that she was continuously proud of, and was mostly self-sufficient except for needing few things from villages every so often. 

  


  


She had become a better person, in her opinion, and all it took was running away and living within a small clearing in a forest. The trees hiding her from all points of view except the sky, and there were very few bird hybrids around here.

  


No armour to be seen in sight, no glittering weapons enchanted to kill with one strike, no healing scars and wounds from war.

  


  


It was safe here.

  


  


..well, it had been..

  


  


It had only happened a few minutes ago.

  


  


She had been walking through the trees not really looking where she was going. A sheep had escaped from the clearing and she planned to get it back before something attacked it. Normally she would never go in this part of the forest, instead sticking to the few paths she knew and the clearing. She wasn't really sure how long she had been walking, as if almost absentmindedly strolling through the leaf covered grass. 

  


  


That's when she first saw it. It wasn't the monster as the stories and legends had written it to be, in fact it was quite small. A crimson vine, sprouting from the earth, a stark contrast to the green grass that surrounded it. She had frozen in place, unable to move, as if she was rooted to the ground.

  


  


How had it gotten there?

  


  


How has it grown.. what fed the vines..?

  


  


Thoughts flooded her mind, questions she couldn't answer, worries and fears she never thought she would have to face. She was supposed to be safe here, yet now she stood faced with a crimson vine, although it was small she had no doubt it would grow to consume. She would have to run, start over again, find a new safe place. She couldn't carry everything with her.. she definitely would have to leave things behind..she would have to let her farms rot and set her livestock free..

  


  


At some point during the time it took for her thoughts to over take her mind, like a giant wave crashing into a small ship, she had wrapped her arms around herself. Probably to get some type of faux comfort, considering there was no one else here to hug her. Her yellow jacket was the only thing to stop her nails from digging into her arms, but it was also the thing to bring her back to her senses. Snapping out of her thoughts completely as she heard something hit off of it, looking around in a now slightly dazed state, she saw what had caused the noise.

  


  


The vine had grown.

  


  


  


The unearthly thing had grown in the time she had been trapped within her own mind.

  


Not only that, but it had become too tall for its own thin form to hold up, falling against her jacket and soon landing on the ground around her feet.

  


  


It must have found the sheep before her.

  


  


Instant anger took over her, trembling slightly with the way her heart thundered in her ears and her blood seemed to boil, she turned away from the vine.

  


  


Only to find herself in front of it again. 

  


Knelt down right beside it, sweat rolling down her forehead.

  


A sharp rock in her hand, the vine snapped in half before her.

  


Red oozing onto the grass below the demonic plant.

  


  


Resisting the urge to gag, she stood up, dropping the rock out of her shaking hand and turned on her heel for her house. 

  


  


She needed a new plan.

  


  


__________________________________

  


  


  


He hadn't been expecting it.

  


  


The sharp sense of pain.

  


  


Who would be? It hadn't happened in years.

  


  


Maybe that's why they gathered so quickly.

  


  


Appearing from seemingly no where; friends, foe and strangers stood surrounding their ruler, in all its glory.

  


  


Listening to the whispers that filled their minds and blocked out all other senses.

  


  


Something had tried to harm them and they would not let it happen again.

  


  


  


So maybe that's why he did it, when the group finally disbanded, disappearing into a jungle of red and rot. Perhaps that's why he left the safe haven, because there was no other reason to leave, he liked it there.

  


  


In their new empire.

  


  


Yet he left, walking without thought, his feet carrying him seemingly in no direction, because he definitely hadn't decided on where he was going. He passed two young teens, joined arm in arm, both dressed in deep reds and laughing as they planned to grow the vines. Another man stood on a roof top of a long forgotten building, no longer kept in check, the front door rotted and warped, the man stretched his wings, his red robes fluttered in the wind. A tall red building stood on a hill, covered in the gorgeous crimson vines that belonged to their ruler, a man in a gas mask walked around its perimeter, it was the only building that hadn't succumbed to the elements' wrath. Maybe it was because it was red, but he wasn't sure why it was so well protected. He passed others, all devising their own plan to show their devotion to their ruler, to spread its influence to others.

  


  


To grow their empire.

  


  


He found himself zoning out as he walked, letting the buildings and vines blend into one, a world of nothing but crimson. The ideal world, completely covered in the crimson vines, everyone on the same page, all devoted to their emperor. Smiling with delight at the thought, he opened his eyes, not exactly remembering when he closed them.

  


He was surrounded by green.

  


  


Just how far had he walked..?

  


  


He was about to turn around, attempt to walk back, try to listen to the never ending whispers inside his mind and return to his jungle of crimson, when he saw a vine poking from the earth. It was enough to convince him to continue walking, entering the trees before him and following the small vines that weaved in and out of the grass, and up trees. They all seemed to be pointing in the same direction, which he knew was away from his ruler. He was amazed at how quickly they grew, it had been so long since he had seen land be consumed by the plants, so used to living within the never ending shades of red. Even now, as he walked amongst the trees, he could see the vines slowly growing. Whatever was around here was definitely providing to the vines, which only made him more curious, as most populated areas had fled at first sight of the vines, terrified despite how amazing they were.

  


  


Then he saw it, a clearing filled with grazing livestock and a small house nestled between fenced farms. It was all too clean to be abandoned, which meant someone still lived here.

  


  


Someone who did not yet know of the vines slowly closing in on them.

  


  


Someone who unknowingly was providing food to the vines that would eventually claim this land as the empire's.

  


  


He smiled to himself, deciding that he would keep this to himself, as there was no need to scare this person away, especially when they were doing so much for his beloved crimson vines. He watched as another animal wandered into the trees, knowing it would feed the vines, he laughed to himself, quiet enough that it didn't scare any of the grazing creatures away.

  


  


Not quiet enough to expose the footsteps of someone behind him.

  


  


* * *

  


  


_Delrans nosmirc eht. Stniopweiv rieht fo tuo dekcolb dah gnihtemos. Snoitennoc rieht fo eno. Savals sseldnim reiht fo eno._

  


_Erofeb deneppah reven sah taht._

  


  


_Os od ot hgoune lufrewop saw gnihton._

  


  


* * *

  


  


  


She probably should have thought this through. Actually come up with a plan to leave as soon as she saw that stupid vine, but she hadn't and look where it got her. Three or four days after the initial sighting of the crimson vine, she was still in the forest. She had released her live stock, which was probably not a good idea on her part. Especially now that the vines had grown again.

  


  


Should have left immediately.

  


  


Today the sun had shone into the clearing, letting her clearly see how the numbers of live stock were dwindling still. Most of the morning had been spent gathering resources, because the plan had been to leave. She promised herself she was going to leave. Walking back to her house, shovel in hand, a viable she had not accounted for was brought into her plan.

  


  


_A crimson warrior._

  


  


It couldn't be anyone else, the colour red became almost taboo once the story of the vines started to become widespread and this figure was swamped in the colour. If having a crimson warrior standing in the tree line and watching her house wasn't bad enough, this one had long black horns protruding from beneath their hood. A gasp almost escaped her mouth, only to be suppressed, the realisation all too shocking.

  


  


This wasn't any crimson warrior. This was one of the first from the very kingdom that cultivated them.

  


  


The land had been filled with powerful warriors, builders, inventors and hybrids. The constant wars and fights only strengthened and perfected their skills. The stories about these people had spread like wildfire, showing them as careless and ruthless, not to be crossed, especially now that the crimson vines were in play. Her guess was this was a hybrid, she wasn't sure what one, but her instincts told her it was nothing good.

  


  


She really should have thought it through.

  


  


Too late now.

  


  


Letting herself finally breathe, she stepped back, taking in what she had just done. The crimson warrior lay face down before her, unconscious. Her shovel was still in her hands, in the same position from moments before when she swung at the warriors head.

  


  


She was in deep trouble now.

  


  


Maybe they were dead? She could just continue with her plan to run away and try to ignore the blood on her hands. The voices in her head prompted her to stay, their ever annoying ideas drowning out her thoughts, she hated them. Ever since the first vines appeared they hadn't left.

  


  


Probably why she was still in this mess.

  


  


At least she now had the chance to take a closer look at the warrior, who appeared to be the fabled demon. Which meant he wasn't even at his true height. 

  


  


**Gods damn it.**

  


* * *

  


  


_Deneppah tahw. Psarg ym nihtiw mih dloh regnol on I od eh? Seniv eht ot detacided os, layol saw eh. Txen tuo meht dnes, enil ni txen eht llac. Siht fo mottob eht ot teg._

  


.

.

.

  


That's what they had been told anyway. However it didn't end that way, they had all heard the voice, who had been called forward. Yet it still became a challenge to prove how loyal they were, which is how the kingdom became empty. Completely evacuated for the first time in years, the only other time it had happened, was before the vines had completely taken over. Each warrior set out, whether on their own or in a group, all hoping for the glory of returning with the missing demon and whatever had severed his connection, picking random directions and hoping for the best.

  


  


Which led the kingdom to be empty for days upon end. 

  


  


The vines grew excessively as its warriors fed it new victims on their travels. Showing new lands to their ruler through their own eyes, travelling further than it ever could. Smiling eerily as they imagined the world before them covered with vines, doused in shades of red.

  


  


No answers were found, no demon to return, no notice from their leader that they were to join the vines once more. Well there had not been.

  


  


But that changed, three days into their travels.

  


  


When a man who seemingly had red gems growing from his skin and a cat hybrid stumbled upon a forest. The voices reached out to them, sending praise to them, their leader obviously pleased with them. So this was the last place the demon had been, it was good they had set off first, they had been the ones called forward to search in the first place.

  


  


The further they walked into the forest, the more red it became, the more vines that climbed the trees and hung from the branches. The forest almost became completely red had it not been for the clearing. A small house stood in the centre, small red tendrils climbing up its walls. They weren't interested in the building however, not after the gem hybrid located the demon leaning against a tree, unconscious. A large rock on the ground next to him. The two decided to ignore the fact that something must have attacked the demon and instead picked him up, the cat hybrid slinging him over his shoulder, his accomplice planting small sections of vines in the ground.

  


  


The crimson warriors left, leaving the already sprouting vines in their wake, taking the journey back to the kingdom to share the news with their ruler. They would have more answers once the demon woke up, which would likely not be soon by the injury on the back of his head.

  


  


Once they returned however, they would be treated like kings by their ruler.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Two minutes.

  


  


That's how long she had left the clearing, had taken her eyes off the demon.

  


  


Yet they had disappeared.

  


  


She was so foolish.

  


  


Should have learned from the last time she looked away, had turned her back to pull carrots from her farm and when she looked up he was walking about. She quickly located a rock and knocked him out again.

  


  


It became routine.

  


  


  


For three days.

  


  


As she still hadn't left. 

  


  


  


She didn't know why she was so attached to this place. Maybe it was just the fear of finding somewhere new, only for it to be taken again, but she clinged to the forest despite the ever growing red.

  


  


Now here she was, in her clearing, axe in hand and a grim expression on her face. Completely intent on finally ridding the place of these vines, especially now that the demon had escaped. 

  


  


Fear had a strong grip on her, the whispers in her mind as loud as ever as she raised the weapon and swung at the first vine she saw. Chopping it clean in half as red oozed from inside of it.

  


  


The first one was always the hardest, after that, the rest came easy.

  


  


Soon she stood in the clearing. No vines in sight. Her axe gleaming with crimson, as if she had just fought a war. A wave of exhaustion washed over her and soon she found her way back inside her house, landing unceremoniously on her bed. Her axe being shoved underneath, before she fell asleep above the blankets.

  


  


Blissfully unaware of everything as she finally slept.

  


  


* * *

  


  


  


The ground outside surged with life, shades of red flowing from the trees and earth. Twisting together, the vines grew tall and proud, reaching towards the bright blues of the sky.

.

.

.

  


  


Their ruler had not been so pleased when they returned. Not when vines were suddenly uprooted and torn to shreds. Not when someone had severed their connection to the demon and continued to defy them. This person was dangerous.

  


  


Not many people could defeat a crimson warrior, not many even saw one and escaped to tell the tale. 

  


  


How powerful was this person that they had managed to do all this?

  


  


Being completely truthful, it interested him. He didn't think there was anyone that had escaped the eggs possession, it was too dangerous to try to question. The egg was always watching and now that it held all of the SMP's land and much more hostage, there weren't many places you could hide from prying eyes and never ending whispers. Maybe that's why he was so interested in this person, they hadn't even been seen by the egg and the egg heads who were beneath its control, they had to be powerful. 

  


  


Powerful enough to help.

  


  


That had set his plan in stone, to wait until night fall, then he would escape the rotten hell escape of the SMP. He would have to be careful, try not to get caught by vines or the night prowlers. Even then he could only guess at the direction the two had rescued the demon from. He had to do it, this person could help.

  


  


If they would help.

  


  


He would have to take that chance..

.

.

.

  


  


Watching from the shadows, he laughed silently, the man was once again trying to show his strength. If only he was more precautionary for once.

  


  


He wouldn't have gotten caught. 

  


  


  


  



End file.
